The Earl destory's Sins, and creates Tragedies
by TYKxKAN GOD
Summary: Just a song compared to the Earl's work.


I write Sins not Tragedies

Millennium EarlXOc's

Song by Panic at the Disco

Just got an Idea just from listening to Panic at the disco, I also changed the lyrics abit to make it seem like the Earl's theme in a way. Just added my Oc's cause I wanted to add my character since Kairi would be Noah like Allen heh,

Sorry sort info I had to write out this idea before it dies on me xD

* * *

Oh,

_The man opens the bible to one page._

Well imagine,

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,

And I can't help but to hear,

No, I can't help but to hear an **exchanging of words**:

_She smiled and whispered low 'I love you.' The male smiled back whispered after 'I love you too.'_

"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,

"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a Corpse."

_Half the night the man's bride was ran over by a wagon._

I chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of calling upon the dead **NO**?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality.

_He drains his lost and madness in wine and liquor and destroying things in his way._

I chime in,

"Haven't you people ever heard of **Calling Upon the Dead ****NO**?!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of **NOT** a Happy End-Ing!

_The man smiles with a wicked grin and bloody hands slicing at everyone in his ways even those who were the mans Soon to be wife's friends._

Well in fact,

Well I'll look at it this way,

I mean technically Your wishes Has been Said

Well this means your wife has

_Cheat_ her way_~ Cheat_ _Her wa~ay~!_

Oh! Well in fact,

We'll say it this way

_Your wife is technically Now my _**Puppet**

Well this **calls for the Dead**,

Let's say those last words, **What's Her Name~ What's Her NA~AME!**

_Smiling wickedly and pushing the man further and further to his destination, what lies before him was a coffin and the words so scribbled and dirty on the tomb awaiting for the name. The Man just laughed so insane he decides he would trash the whole thing open._

I Say now,

"Will you _like_ to see what lies **ahead now ****NO**!?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With the Stupidity of Humanity

_I Say Now,_

"How would you like your **death to be like ****NO**!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

**As we see what You like about It**

_The man shouts her name overly and over again hugging what was ever inside just a naked skeleton. Yelling again her name as it was magic to it's ears to waken up upon it's sleep. The mans wider grin as the order of his voice and the command of his magic._

I Tell _Her_,

"How do you like your New body now **OH!**"

I'm so glad to hear you Hate it now,

With _No one_ to _Stop Me_! _No One To Stop __**ME**_

I Tell _**Her**_,

"Your husband was a foolish Man now **HA!** "

Now it's time to make some Work,

_Make them __**Tragedies**__ Kill their __**Humanity!**_

The man rocks abit in his chair. He hums lightly as he was also asleep. The raven haired girl walks in and sees the man looking as if he was awake. She smiled upon the man and pulled a blanket over him.

"He must be having those dreams again, just like you almost made mines…" pulling off the man's top hat and left.

"Kairi-Chan! There you are!" Road jumps on the teen with her legs around her waist and nuzzling that blue hair "Gack?! R-Road shh!" giggles low and holds the little girl's legs in place.

"Where's Earl? I though you said you've brought him out so we can do my homework?" the younger Noah pouts as the raven teen smiled lowly "You know the Earl, he's tired lately…" Road smiles back.

"Well can you help me with my homework than K-Chan?" "Sure Road, let's call Tyki to help to? Wanna go get him?" "Do I Ever!"

The two hold hands and left shortly, the man dreaming about more tragic accidents he can create.

* * *

Review!  
God now I want to make an EarlXKairi fanfic *Awkward laugh*


End file.
